earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Pride
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Sally Pride: 2011 - 2014 Sally was born on a wildlife reserve in Zambesi but after the reserve lost its funding, she was sold to a zoo in Coast City. She was named shortly after her arrival to the zoo by way of an online poll with names suggested by the zoo's donors. Of course the internet being what it is, the name with the punny reference to the famous female astronaut won over the authentic African names. Sally Pride: 2014 - 2015 Sally was shipped off to Star City at the request of Wacky Studios which were needing lions and lionesses to study for an upcoming CGI wildlife film. When she was not being studied by Wacky Films animation crew, Sally was kept at the Star City Zoo. Shortly before her contracted rental was concluded, Sally was stolen from her enclosure at the Star City Zoo by agents of the Foot Clan who had become quite proficient at wrangling wildlife from that particular zoo. Sally Pride: 2015 For two months, Sally was kept at TCRI where she was subjected to daily injections of mental stimulant and small doses of mutagen. When it was determined that she was ready, Baxter Stockman injected her with a new mutagen cocktail which had been prepared with enzymes extracted from the brains of skilled military pilots, race car drivers, and others with ideal reflexes. The mutagen dosage not only gave her a human intelligence and humanoid form, but also instilled her with the muscle memories of a natural born pilot and driver. Sally Pride: 2016 For another six months, Sally was subjected to regular testing. First in flight and driving simulators, and then in closed-courses. Toward the end of this routine of tests, she was housed with other mutated animals: Ray (a manta ray), Herman (a hermit crab), Wingnut (a bat), and Screwloose (a mosquito). The five of them were taken to a high-tech simulator and put through a dozen intense simulations on a daily basis meant to force the five to work together and become a well-oiled machine. While the training might have worked well for Sally, Ray, and Herman; results varied with Wingnut and Screwloose, who often were unable to distinguish reality from the simulations, In a mad fit, the two of them broke out of the simulator and took off to parts unknown. Of course, this did not bode well for Sally and the two other mutants. Millions of dollars had been invested in making the five an ideal team and the loss of bat and bug compromised the team's viability. While Shredder considered killing them to breakdown their mutant bodies for use by the Utrom, Hob convinced Shredder to let Slash and Pete join with the Ninja Turtles in a mock rescue attempt to free the Sally, Ray, and Herman to join the covert Mutanimal operation. Shredder agreed, unaware of Hob's endgame. Sally Pride: 2016 - Present Sally has now broken ties with the Foot and is the Mutanimal resident operator of any and all vehicles, whether by land, air, or even sea. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Sally's more than capable of piloting boats and has admitted to enjoying the thrill of using a speedboat out on the ocean, but getting her on a boat takes some coaxing and she'll insist on having a life-vest. In spite of all that, if she has the option to avoid the water, she'll insist on doing just that. Getting her on a larger craft is easier than getting her aboard a jet-ski.Network Files: Sally Pride Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Lioness Physiology: Sally is a bipedal lioness of humanoid size and stature. ** Claws: Sally has retractable razor-sharp claws reinforced by mutation. ** Climbing: Sally is able to scale and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, and the like. She only needs some slight purchase. ** Enhanced Agility: Sally easily shifts from one motion to another, deftly evades attacks, and always seems to land on her feet. Sally also has a heightened sense of balance. She can be nearly impossible to knock down and can usually recover from such instantly. She can traverse narrow and unstable surfaces with ease. ** Enhanced Resiliency: She may not have the mythical nine lives of a cat, but she's incredibly resilient and knows how to roll with the punches. ** Enhanced Senses: Sally's eyes are incredibly sharp and possessed with remarkable night vision. Her ears have an impressive range of hearing and can shift positions to better focus on sounds at great range. Sally's sense of smell is approximately ten times sharper than humans. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Sally is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow her to dodge projectiles such as alien blasts and bullets. Sally's running speed can top out around 50 MPH (81 km/h) in short bursts. Her reflexes are worthy of a mild speedster as she has refined her reflexes through the developing her piloting skill. ** Enhanced Strength: Like many mutants, Sally is deceptively powerful. Not only is she able to deliver powerful blows, but she is able to throw people over her head. Sally's max lifting capacity is said to be between 400 to 500 lbs (181 to 226 kg). ** Predatory Instincts: Sally possesses predatory instincts, making her a natural master of hunting and tracking. As such, Sally Pride can discern numerous tactical factors of any given situation. This ability has shaped her into a master strategist. Among the Mutanimals, she is usually looked to for strategic decisions when Hob or Ray are not around. She's also not afraid to voice her opposition to Hob and Ray if their plans aren't up to her expectations. * Engineered Pilot: Sally's mutation had been engineered in such a way as to make her an ideal combat vehicle operator. As a result of this, Sally's got skills. ** World-Class Pilot: Sally knows how to operate many different aircraft. She doesn't really know if she knows how to pilot any particular model until she's behind the controls, but so far she knows she can fly single engine airplanes and helicopters. She's dying to try flying a Javelin. ** World-Class Driver: Sally can drive cars as if they were an extension of her body. She purrs intimately when she sees a muscle car. She finds it hard to resist pushing a vehicle to its limits and loves going fast. ** Navigation: Sally has an incredible sense of direction. She's got Star City and the surrounding area memorized with intimate details. Weaknesses * Lioness' Appetite & Sleep: Sally eats and sleeps a lot. * Overprotective: She is incredibly social, too. While her strong personality can annoy her friends, she's protective of her 'pride' and will never abandon them. * Hydrophobia: Finally, Sally doesn't really like to admit it, but she's afraid of the ocean and large bodies of water. She can't swim. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 2 - Basic Typical * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * The previous animal stolen from the Star City Zoo was a wolf cub later named Rahzar. * Sally has a Threat Assessment ranking of 57, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * The name of the astronaut Sally is named for is Sally Ride. * The Wacky movie is a nod to a Disney's 2019 The Lion King live-action remake. Links and References * Appearances of Sally Pride * Character Gallery: Sally Pride Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Fur Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Star Citian Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Driving Category:Aviation Category:Zambesians Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Phobia Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat